1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a puzzle and particularly to a puzzle having hidden elements that can be incorporated into many different objects or structural configurations, including gift containers and greeting cards.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are many types of puzzles and games known in the art designed to challenge the user and provide entertainment. Many of these puzzles and games are designed with a specific configuration for a specific structure. Thus, a puzzle configured to be included on several different types of products or structures is desirable.
There are also many different types of gift boxes and containers known in the art that provide various visual and entertaining attributes. Many of these types of gift containers generally vary in their visual appearance depending on the desired aesthetics of the consumer.
Some containers are configured to store an object throughout the life of the object, such as the container for a compact disc. These containers may also include texts or graphics on the package to identify the product or gift inside. Other gift packages may include a card and box combination, where text and/or graphics are displayed on a card that is integral with or attached to the gift box. While there are many types of gift and product containers, most of these types function solely as a means of concealing the gift or storing the product. Once the gift or product is opened, the container is typically discarded.
There are also various types of greeting cards known in the art having various aesthetic and physical attributes. Some of these cards include texts, pictorials, musical capabilities, and a variety of other features.
Thus, there is a desire and need in the art to provide a hidden element puzzle that can be combined with many different items, such as gift or product containers and greeting cards. It would be further desirable to provide a hidden element puzzle having entertaining hidden graphics or texts to further add to the value and function of items such as gift or product containers, greeting cards, and business logo cards and paraphernalia.